


Regret

by AMegaSadNerd



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Super Smash Brothers, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And so I did and that's how this was born sjdhSJFH, I did it holy shit, I put way too much work into this ajfbdb, I thought about making it short and stupid but then I was like, M/M, Multi, gayness is chapter 2 I promise I just have to find out how gay they can truely get, what if I put actual effort into this bitch?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMegaSadNerd/pseuds/AMegaSadNerd
Summary: Undertale Sans does a wacky woo and ends upaccidentally dating Smash Bros Sans and DeltaRune sans.
Relationships: Sans/Sans/Sans, UT Sans/DR Sans/Smash Bros Sans, on a whole new level, sanscest
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Regret

Sans laid on his ‘bed’, trying his best to sneak a nap into his oh so busy schedule. However, he just couldn't seem to sleep. He’d had no problems the night before, Paps hadn’t bothered him about sleeping in, and his normally uncomfortable mattress was feeling extra soft today. So what could possibly be the problem? Well, the shorter version of himself draped across his ribs could certainly be the problem. The gaster blaster on his arm much too close to his face to be comfortable, too.

This strange version of himself had seemed to appear out of nowhere. One minute, Sans was sitting at his station and the next, this little sucker came barreling through the trees, acting like a wild animal. He was instantly engaged in a fight and he had to sacrifice his slippers to avoid being blasted into dust. After the other version of himself realized Sans wasn’t fighting back, he ceased fire and stared at him. Eventually, they both calmed down and the copy clung to Sans’s back the entire walk home. He hadn't talked once. Still hasn't.

Papyrus was home when Sans and his copy walked in and was reasonably shocked. He began asking questions and such, but Sans just told him to wait until he’s had a nap. Surprisingly, he agreed, and that lead to where Sans is now. Laying in bed, unable to sleep, with a weird doppelganger laying on top of him. He probably should give him a name, right? He can’t call him things like that forever. 

What the hell do you call a weird alternate version of yourself, though? Nas? San? Sand?? Those all sound pretty stupid, though. Maybe something that’s more focused on the little guy himself. Sans could only think of Sans Jr., though, so he decided maybe he could ask Papyrus for some nickname help. He just wants a nap for now…

* * *

Sans trudged down the stairs, Sans Jr. riding on his back the whole way down. Sans only got about a few minutes of sleep since it’s, unsurprisingly, harder to sleep with someone else sleeping on top of you. So, without much else to do, he walked down to talk with Paps. Based on the scent wafting through the room, he was cooking. He didn’t even have time to walk through the kitchen doorway before he was bombarded with questions. 

“SO WHO’S YOUR NEW FRIEND? WHERE’D HE COME FROM? HE’S SO SMALL!! DOES HE HAVE A NAME? WHAT’S UP WITH HIS ARM? IS HE--” “Paps.” Sans interrupted, moving over to the fridge for a snack. “I don’t know, to every single one. Actually, I need your help with giving him a name. I don’t know if he can’t talk or just doesn’t want to so we’ll have to give him one.” Sans told his brother as he pulled out a ketchup bottle as a snack. Sans Jr. began to reach for it instead. “OH!!! HOW FUN, CHOOSING NICKNAMES FOR OUR NEW FRIEND!!!” Papyrus cheered, nearly knocking his cooking off the stove. Sans just sighed and opened the fridge again to get a smaller ketchup bottle for the little guy. 

“Yeah, but we have to come up with something that he’ll like too, so maybe we could just throw some words around and see if he likes ‘em.” Sans Jr. took the smaller ketchup bottle from Sans and eyed it curiously. “HMM… WELL, HOW DID YOU TWO MEET?” Papyrus asked, making an overdramatic thinking pose. “Uh, he just kinda crashed through the forest and starting blastin’ his arm gun… thingy.” The room went quiet as the two brothers thought for a name. Sans sipped at the condiment and Sans Jr. nervously did the same. “... WHAT ABOUT CRASH?” The two Sans’ heads perked up at the name. 

“I mean, I can see that. I guess we gotta check if the lil guy is good with that?” Sans looked back to the smaller skeleton on his back, who nodded quickly. “Cool, that was solved a lot quicker than I expected.” “NYEH HEH HEH!! ANOTHER GREAT ACCOMPLISHMENT FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!” “Heh, yup.” Crash gave a happy thumbs up.

* * *

Sans stared at the ceiling as he lazed on the couch. Crash sat on the floor in front of the TV as an MTT episode played. Sans wasn’t sure why, but he seemed rather fascinated by it. He seemed to react like that to a lot of things, actually. It made Sans wonder how weird Crash’s original home was, but seeing him get so excited brought a strange warmth to his soul. It was sort of like his bones began to feel weird and his theoretical stomach was filled with butterflies. Speaking of his stomach, actually, he was feeling a bit hungry… 

“Hey, Crash?” The other turned his head to look at Sans. “You ever been to Grillby’s?” Crash gave Sans a confused look before shaking his head. “Sweet, I can show it to ya then. Here, we’re gunna take a shortcut.” Sans offered as he held out his hand to Crash. Instead of taking it, he just used his hand to hoist himself onto Sans's back. Of course he did, Sans thought with a sigh. “You ever been through a short cut?” Sans asked, readying his magic for the rough ride. Crash shook his head. “Hold on tight then, buddy,” Sans warned before he planed his teleport to Grillby’s. 

Much to the couple’s misfortune, however, Crash ended up freaking out. His magic flared up, which freaked Sans out, which led to the shortcut taking strangely longer than it should, and then they both appeared in Grillby’s. Or, that’s what he thought at first. Sans had worried that the surge of their combined magic had done something to his favorite fast food place. But that wouldn’t explain why it looked so… _different_. The first thing that caught his eyes were the colors. Instead of the comforting brown shades, he was used to, it was blue and white. The once wooden floor was now a glossy checkered pattern that Sans had no memory of seeing anywhere before. It was all just… wrong. 

Crash slid off Sans’s back, but the taller was quick to his jacket. “Crash, stay by me, okay? This… Isn’t where we’re supposed to be.” He whispered. The smaller quietly obeyed and they began to glance at their surroundings. It appeared to be something akin to a very small grocery store? There were food shelves with puns written down under the prices based on the food. Sans looked closer and read one. ‘I was going to write a bread pun, but most of you would find it rather stale.’ In tiny writing right under that, it read: ‘I should stop loafing around.’ Sans snorted slightly. The jokes weren’t that bad. 

He began to carefully wander around the dark store, Crash following right behind him. Eventually, they wandered to the door. “Thank god,” Sans muttered, pushing the door to open. But it didn’t budge. The two skeletons stared for a moment before Sans tried again, putting his shoulder against the door as well. Nothing. But he heard something shift on the other side. “Hello?” Sans called out, continuing to try to door. “Hey, anyone out there?” Sans heard a click just as he slammed all his weight into the door and he tumbled outside, bumping into someone on the way down. 

Sans groaned and pushed himself off the poor soul that he landed on. “Shit, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean t-” Sans opened his eyes and stared at the person under him. Crash walked up behind them, tilting his head at the sight. “Two?” Crash breathed, his voice just a few octaves higher than Sans’s. Sans would’ve flipped that Crash had finally spoken, but he was more surprised by the sight of a slightly younger, less tired-looking version of himself. 

“Well, this is awkward.”

**Author's Note:**

> H E E  
> I DID IT, I ABSOLUTELY DID IT  
> HERE IT IS, AND I ABSOLUTELY PLAN ON MAKING A SECOND CHAPTER WHERE THEY ACT MUCH MORE GAY   
> Also!!! I need suggestions for Undertale Sans's nickname because Rune (DeltaRune Sans) definitely wouldn't call Undertale Sans his actual name so,,,, wkfjd


End file.
